


নির্মোক

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"আসল মানুষের বদলে তাই খোসা নিয়েই সমাজের যত কাজ-কারবার।"</p>
            </blockquote>





	নির্মোক

**Author's Note:**

> এটা আমার প্রথম পাব্লিশড লেখা, আরচিভে বাংলা ট্যাগ দেখে আর নিজেকে পোস্ট করা থেকে থামাতে পারলুম না। ;')

অন্ধকার গলি, স্যাঁতসেঁতে পরিবেশ; বাইরের ঘুঁটের দাগ দেওয়া দেওয়ালে হেলান দিয়ে রাখা প্লাস্টিকের সন্দেহজনক বস্তা দুটো। 

ঝুপড়ি ঘরটার মধ্যে শুয়েছিল কুশ। ঘামের পাতলা পরত চামড়ার উপর; বিছানার চাদরটা ঘামে জড়িয়ে গায়ের সাথে আটকে আছে যেন দ্বিতীয় চামড়া। মশাদের বিরামহীন, একঘেয়ে গুন্গুন্ শব্দের মধ্যে, তাদের অনবরত কামড় এবং আরও নানাবিধ শারীরিক মানসিক কষ্টকে অগ্রাহ্য করে কুশ একান্তমনে মনে করার চেষ্টা করছিল রামায়ণের গল্পে লব আর কুশের মধ্যে কে হারিয়ে গিয়েছিল আর সীতাকে সান্ত্বনা দেওয়ার জন্য কাকে বানিয়ে দিয়েছিলেন বাল্মীকি। 

মশাগুলো বড্ডই জ্বালাচ্ছে! 'নাঃ', ভেবেছিল কুশ, একটা কয়েল কিনে আনতেই হবে কাল, বিলকুল ভুল হয়ে গিয়েছে আজ; মনেই ছিল না স্টক শেষ। 

ভালবাসার মত স্বার্থপর জিনিস আর হয় না, গলার ঠিক নিচেই শুয়োরের বাচ্চা মশাটা কামড়েছে, ঘ্যাঁচঘ্যাঁচ করে সজোরে জায়গাটা চুলকোতে চুলকোতে ভাবছিল কুশ! 

সীতাকে সান্ত্বনা দেওয়ার জন্য বাল্মীকি একটা নকল বাচ্চা বানিয়ে দিলেন, আর সীতা সন্তানশোক ভুলে গেলেন! 

শালা, বাচ্চাটার কী হল, বাঁচল কী মরল, কোন পাদাড়ে গিয়ে পড়ল, এসব কিছু না ভেবেই দিব্য একটা রেপ্লিকা পেয়েই তিনি খুসি! মাতৃস্নেহ! ফুঃ! কোলে একটা একইরকম বাচ্চা থাকা নিয়ে কথা! 

কুশ গ্র্যাজুয়েট; আজকাল পুলিশের এবং আরও শক্তিশালী কারও কারও নজর এড়িয়ে থাকার চেষ্টায় দিনকাল খুব ভাল যাচ্ছে না বটে; কিন্তু মাঝে মাঝে মস্তিস্কের একটু ব্যায়ামের দরকার তো পড়েই; এইরকম উচ্চমানের দার্শনিক আলোচনা চালায় তখন কুশ নিজের সাথে--শেষপর্যন্ত সিদ্ধান্তে আসে সবসময়ই খুব কাছাকাছি! যেমন: 'আপনি বাঁচলে বাপের নাম', বা, 'এই দুনিয়ায় কেউ কারো নয়'। 

খুব কঠিন নয় এই সিদ্ধান্তে পৌঁছনো, কুশের নিজের জীবনের বহু ঘটনায় এই অনিবার্য সত্যের সমর্থন মিলবে ভুরি ভুরি। 

কিন্তু যে কোনও বুদ্ধিজীবী ব্যক্তির মতই কুশও শুধু জীবন থেকে উদাহরণ পেয়ে খুশি হয় না--বইয়ের পাতায় তার সমর্থন খোঁজে। কুশের জীবনদর্শনের উদাহরণ বইয়ের পাতায় ছড়িয়ে আছে অসংখ্য--ইতিহাসে, সাহিত্যে! 

বুড়ো দশরথ বৌকে বড় ভালবেসেছিল! বৌ আদরের ছেলেকে বনে পাঠিয়ে ভালবাসার শোধ দিল!

বন্ধুর গর্বে দুর্যোধনের মাটিতে পা পড়ে না, নিজের মায়ের পেটের ভাইদের থেকে তাকে বেশি ভালবাসত! সে শালা মায়ের কথায় পাণ্ডবদের না মেরে তার প্রতিদান দিল! 

মোট কথা কাউকে বিশ্বাস কোরো না। মুখ বিকৃত করে একটা কুৎসিত অর্ধহাসি হেসে ভেবেছিল কুশ। সব শালা হারামজাদা পিছনে বাঁশ দেওয়ার জন্য সবসময় রেডি! 

মৃদু শব্দ করে ঝুপড়ির দরজাটা খুলে গিয়েছিল হঠাৎ। 

দরজা ভিতর থেকে বন্ধ করার উপায় নেই। ভেজানোই থাকে। কুশের সাথে খাপসে আলাপ জমাতে আসার লোক নেই। কেউ এলে কাজে আসবে, অথবা-- 

বালিশের তলায় রাখা ছোট মেশিনটা হাতের মুঠোয় ভাল করে ধরতে না ধরতে দরজাটা সম্পূর্ণ খুলে গিয়েছিল। 

চোখ তুলে তাকিয়ে ঝুপড়ির ভিতরের ডিম লাইটের আবছা আলোয় কুশ দেখেছিল শুচিতাকে।

মুহূর্তের জন্য ওর হাতে ধরা অস্ত্রটার দিকে ভ্রূক্ষেপ মাত্র করেছিল শুচিতা--পিস্তলটা ছোট্ট কিন্তু কাজের--তারপর ধারালো একটা হাসি হেসেছিল ও, বলেছিল, "আঃ, বড্ড ঢিলেঢালা হয়ে গেছ দেখছি কুশদা! বুড়িয়ে গেলে নাকি?" 

শুচি সুন্দরী; সাপের মতন হিলহিলে পিচ্ছিল ভয়ংকর ওর সৌন্দর্য। "আঃ!" একটুকরো অন্যমনস্ক আফশোষের মত কোন এক আবছা অনুভূতির সাথে ভেবেছিল কুশ, 'একসময় শুচির মুখে নিষ্পাপ সারল্যের একটা ভাব ছিল, আসল হোক আর নকল হোক। এখন তার চিহ্নমাত্র আর খুঁজে পাওয়া যাবে না।' 

"হল কী? কাকে জিভ নিয়ে গেল নাকি তোমার?" হেসে বলেছিল শুচি। 

শুচির ওঠাবসা এখন উঁচুদরের লোকেদের সঙ্গে (নিচুদরেরও বলা যায়); নতুন একটা বাংলা সিনেমায় একলাইন ডায়লগওলা একটা রোলে অ্যাক্টিং করেছে! বস্তির ছেলেপুলেগুলো সব শুচিদির সিনেমা দেখেছে; কুশ শুনেছে প্রায় দু'মিনিট স্ক্রীনে দেখিয়েছে শুচিকে। "বেড়ে দেখাচ্ছিল কিন্তু!" বলেছিল চায়ের দোকানের চাঁদু। 

এই মুহূর্তে কুশের ঝুপড়িঘরের দরজার সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে ওর দু'গালে টোলপড়া তীক্ষ্ন হাসিটুকু দেখতে দেখতে চাঁদুর সেই মন্তব্যটুকুতে অন্তত অনায়াসেই ও বিশ্বাস করতে পারছিল। 

শুচি সুন্দরী ছিল, আগেও; লম্বা ছিপছিপে, ধারালো মুখ, ধারালো চেহারা! মেয়েরা বলতো ঢ্যাঙ্গা।

সারা শরীরে বাহুল্য ছিল না এতটুকুও। যতটুকু না হলে নয়! 

শরীরটা তখন তীক্ষ্ণ ছিল শুচির, মুখটা ছিল নরম। এখন, শুচির শরীর, গঠন, দাঁড়ানোর ভঙ্গিতে অনায়াস মসৃণতা, মুখের ভাবে নিষ্ঠুর ধার। 

কথা হচ্ছে, শুচি এখন উঁচুমহলে ওঠাবসা করছে। অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের বাঁহাত (লোকে বলে ওর ডানহাত মনীশ পাণ্ডে, ডেঞ্জারাস লোক, কুশও সামলে চলে ওকে); বড় বড় পার্টিতে যায়। দামী দামী মাল খায়। বাংলা সিনেমায় হিরোইনের পাশে দাঁড়িয়ে শুটিং করে! 

কুশের ওকে ঘাঁটানো চলে না এখন। 

ঘাঁটিয়ে লাভও নেই, বরং বিপদের সম্ভাবনা আছে। কুশের অবিশ্বস্ত লোকেদের তালিকায় বেশ উপরের দিকেই শুচির নাম, প্রথম পাঁচজনের মধ্যে তো আসবেই। ওকে বিশ্বাস করা যায় না।

বিশ্বাসের ভাণ করাও বিপজ্জনক হতে পারে। 

কুশ সে রাস্তায় যায়নি। শুচির ঠোঁটের বাঁকা হাসি আর সযত্নে রং করা বাঁকা ভ্রূ-র ভঙ্গিমার দিকে তাকিয়ে সোজাসুজি প্রশ্ন করেছিল, "কী চাস?" 

"অ! কুশদা!" ঠোঁট ফুলিয়ে নিরীহ অভিমানের কদর্য অভিনয় করে বলেছিল শুচি, "ভুলে গেছ নাকি আমাকে? কিছু না চাইলে বুঝি তোমার সাথে দেখা করতে আসতে নেই?" 

"নাঃ!" কুশ হেসে বলেছিল, "আমার সবার সাথে দরকারের সম্পর্ক মিস শুচিতা। এমনি এমনি আমার সাথে কেউ দেখা করতে আসে না। আসাটা আমার পক্ষে ডেঞ্জারাসও।" শুচির ঝলমলে শরীরটার উপর সপ্রশংস দৃষ্টি বুলিয়েছিল একটা, মাথা থেকে পা পর্যন্ত, "তাছাড়া--" বলেছিল ও, "--একজন সুন্দরী উঠতি হিরোইনের আমার মত একজনের সাথে এমনি এমনি দেখা করতে আসাটা ঠিক--" 

শুচির হাসি মুহূর্তের জন্য ধার হারিয়েছিল তখন। মুহূর্তের জন্য অনেককাল আগে যেমন হাসত তেমন হাসি হেসেছিল শুচি, বলেছিল, "দেখেছ তুমি ফিল্মটা?" 

সত্যি কথাই বলেছিল কুশ, "নাঃ!" 

শুচি আবার হেসেছিল তখন খিলখিলিয়ে, বলেছিল, "ও হ্যাঁ! তুমি তো আবার বাংলা সিনেমা তেমন পছুন্দ করো না!" 

ঘাড় ঘুরিয়ে এদিক-ওদিক দেখেছিল খানিক ঝুপড়িটার ভিতরটা; তারপর পায়ে পায়ে এগিয়ে এসে বসেছিল তক্তপোষটায় কুশের পায়ের কাছে। 

তক্তপোষের উপর পাতা চাদরটা নোংরা। এককালে একটা নির্দিষ্ট রং নিশ্চয় ওটার ছিল। এখন বার বার ধুয়ে মুছে সেই আদ্যিকালের রংকে সনাক্ত করা অসম্ভব। মাথা নিচু করে বারবার হাত দিয়ে চাদরের উপরকার ভাঁজগুলোকে টানটান করার ব্যর্থ চেষ্টা করেছিল খানিকক্ষণ। (কিছু ভাবছিল হয়তো, বা--ভাববার অভিনয় করছিল!) 

তারপর মাথা নিচু করেই হঠাৎ বলেছিল, ধীরস্বরে, "সত্যিই হয়তো দেখা করতে এসেছিলাম কুশদা, অনেকদিন খবর পাইনি তোমার।" 

যথেষ্ট আন্তরিক শুনিয়েছিল ওর গলার স্বর, কপটতাশূন্য; সবসময় ও এরকমভাবেই কথা বলত আগেও! যেদিন সুবলদা আর কুশের সাথে বেইমানী করে পালিয়ে গিয়ে অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের কাছে গিয়ে উঠেছিল সেদিন পর্যন্ত। কুশের মনে আছে। 

কুশ হেসেছিল তখন, বলেছিল, "হ্যাঁ! আর আমিও হয়তো সে কথা বিশ্বাস করছি!" 

শুচি চোখ তুলে তাকিয়েছিল তখন। হঠাৎই একটু ঝুঁকে এসে কুশের শুকনো ছাল ওঠা ঠোঁটে চুমো দিয়েছিল একটা। খুব একটা হালকা পারফিউমের গন্ধ; আর বুনো ভেজা কাঠের গন্ধ; আরেকটা খুব চেনা গন্ধ, যেটা বিশেষভাবেই, স্বতন্ত্র ভাবে শুচি; নাকে এসেছিল কুশের। ঘরের মধ্যের ভ্যাপসা গুমোটভাব ঘন জমাট বাঁধা বিষের মত। 

মুহূর্তের জন্য ও থমকে গিয়েছিল একটু। 

সোজা হয়ে বসে ওর মুখের ভাব লক্ষ করেছিল শুচি ঘাড় ঘুরিয়ে এক মুহূর্ত। তারপর শীতল হাসি হেসে বলেছিল, "আঃ! কাজের কথাতেই আসি তবে!" 

কাজের কথা শুনে কুশ বলেছিল, "না।" 

সযত্নে প্লাক করা ভ্রূ সকৌতুক ভঙ্গিতে নেচেছিল একবার। "না?" বলেছিল শুচি। 

"না।" যথেষ্ট জোরের সাথে বলার চেষ্টা করেছিল কুশ। প্রস্তাবটা মন্দ নয়। কিন্তু বিপজ্জনক। এমনিতেই এই মুহূর্তে কুশের অবস্থা ঠিক ভাল না। যেকোন সময়ে যেকোন দিকে ফাঁদ পাতা। আর এক্ষেত্রে প্রস্তাব আসছে শুচির মাধ্যমে; পিছনে যেই থাক, মুখপাত্র যেখানে শুচি সেখানে কুশ এক-শ' পার্সেন্ট জড়াতে নারাজ। পূর্ব অভিজ্ঞতা থেকে শিক্ষা নেওয়ায় বিশ্বাসী কুশ। 

শুচি এতটুকুও দমে গেছে বলে মনে হয়নি। হেসেছিল ও। বলেছিল, "তোমার মত হল না কথাটা কুশদা। এই তো অবস্থা দেখছি তোমার।" থুতনির ইঙ্গিতে কুশের ঝুপড়ির ভিতরটাকে বুঝিয়েছিল শুচি। ধপধপে সাদা নিটোল, নিখুঁত গলার ওঠাপড়া দেখেছিল কুশ। "হাল ফিরে যাবে তোমার;" বলছিল শুচি, "তাছাড়া, অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের আন্ডারে থাকলে খুচরো ঝামেলাগুলোও--" 

"না!" ওকে থামিয়ে দিয়ে বলেছিল কুশ, "কেটে পড় এখন।" 

ওর বুক-পেটের উপর একপলক দৃষ্টি বুলিয়েছিল তখন শুচি। গম্ভীর মুখে বলেছিল, "রোগা হয়ে গেছ ভালই।" তারপর অপ্রাসঙ্গিকভাবে বলেছিল, "নতুন একটা রেষ্টোরেণ্ট খুলেছে, "আমীর'স", সবাই বলছিল দারুণ বিরিয়ানী বানায়। চলো একদিন খেয়ে আসি।" 

  
বস্তির রিক্সাওলার ছোট মেয়ে ছিল শুচি। রোগা-প্যাঁকাটি, ফ্যাসফ্যাসে ফর্সা। পেটে খিদে নিয়ে বড় হয়েছে; আক্ষরিক অর্থেই। খিদে ছিল ওর, প্রচণ্ড খিদে! এখনও সমস্ত মসৃণ পালিশের নিচে ওর সেই খিদে রয়ে গেছে। আর কেউ না দেখুক, অন্তত কুশ দেখতে পায় এখনও। টোলপড়া হাসির নিচে সেই খিদে নিয়ে কুশের কাছে এসেছিল শুচি অনেককাল আগে। 

বন্ধ কারখানার, চিটফান্ডে টাকা খোওয়ানো শ্রমিকের সন্তান, ধ্বসে পড়া ঘুণধরা মধ্যবিত্ত জীবনবোধের ফসল কুশ। কলেজের স্টুডেণ্ট তখন ও। অন্ধকার জগতের সঙ্গে পরিচয় তখন; ঘষে ঘষে, ক্ষয়ে ক্ষয়ে মরার চেয়ে একমুহূর্তে দপ্ করে জ্বলে উঠে ফুরিয়ে যাওয়া ঢের ভাল বুঝে নিতে দেরি হয়নি কুশের। 

"স্মার্ট ছেলে," বলেছিল সুবলদা। 

স্মার্ট ছেলে ছিল কুশ, কম সময়ের মধ্যে বুঝে নিয়েছিল এই জগতের নিয়মকানুন, প্যাঁচঘোচ।

আর, ওর নতুন দামী মোবাইল আর বাইক, আর স্টাইলিশ চুলের বাহারে মুগ্ধ হয়েছিল সুবলদার পাশের বাড়ির মেয়ে শুচি। 

আঃ, আম-কাঁঠালের গন্ধে মাছির মতই পয়সার গন্ধ পেলে নিজেকে সামলাতে পারে না শুচি, কোনওদিনই পারেনি। 

কুশ ভেবে যখন দেখে, তখন কিছুতেই বুঝতে পারে না অবাক হয়েছিল কেন প্রথমবার ওর বেইমানীতে, বা, কেন অসাবধান হয়েছিল, বিশ্বাসের কাছাকাছি কিছু একটা--খুব পলকা একটা কিছু--শুচি জাগাতে পেরেছিল কুশের মধ্যে! আজব ব্যাপার! ভেবে দেখলে। 

  
আমীর'স-এর এসি রুমে মুখোমুখি চেয়ারে বসে দামী বিরিয়ানী আর রেশমা কাবাব খেতে খেতে ভাল করে লক্ষ করেছিল শুচিকে কুশ পরদিন। গায়ে মেদ নেই ঠিকই, কিন্তু আগের মত পাতলা চেহারাও আর নেই শুচির। 

"হিরোইনদের নাকি খাওয়া মানা।" শুচির তাড়িয়ে তাড়িয়ে খাওয়া দেখতে দেখতে স্বগত স্বরে মন্তব্য করেছিল। 

জিভ দিয়ে ন্যাচারাল শেডের লিপস্টিক লাগানো ঠোঁটের পাশটা হালকা করে চেটে নিয়ে শুচি বলেছিল, "এখনও হিরোইন হইনি; শিগগিরই হব। তার আগে যা ভালমন্দ পারি খেয়ে নিই!" 

হেসে বলেছিল তারপর, "বাংলা সিনেমায় এখনও ক্যাংলা হিরোইনের চল হয়নি ভাগ্যি ভাল! এখনও আমার মত ধুমসি মেয়েরাও চান্স পায়!" 

কুশ বাংলা সিনেমা দেখে না, এটা মিথ্যে কথা নয়। কিন্তু বাংলা সিনেমার এখনকার নায়িকাদের খবর এটুকু ও রাখে যাতে এটা নিঃসন্দেহে বলতে পারে যে, বর্তমান নামী ও উঠতি নায়িকাদের মধ্যে দু-একজন ছাড়া ফিগার বা চেহারায় শুচির কাছাকাছির মধ্যে কেউ নেই। অবশ্যই একথা শুচিকে বলেনি কুশ। ওর দেখানো বিনয়ের আড়ালে ওর নিজের দাম শুচি জানে, আর সেটাকে খুব রেখে ঢেকে জানান দেয় না। তাতেই ওর দাম বাড়ে। 

রেষ্টোরেণ্টে বিল চুকিয়েছিল শুচি, ফেরবার পথে ট্যাক্সিতে বলেছিল, "কাজটা করো কুশদা, হাল ফিরে যাবে তোমার।" 

কুশ মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল, দিনকাল ভাল যাচ্ছে না, কুশের মাথার দাম কিছু নেই, বড়সড় বিপজ্জনক একটা কাজ করিয়ে নিয়ে ওকে ছুঁড়ে ফেলে দিতে মুহূর্ত লাগবে না কারু। এই মুহূর্তে তেমন বড় কোন কেস নেই ওর নামে, নতুন জালে জড়ানোর ইচ্ছা কুশের নেই। 

একবার জেল খাটাই ভদ্রলোকের ছেলের পক্ষে যথেষ্ট। 

"না!" হেসে বলেছিল ও, "এক প্লেট বিরিয়ানী খাইয়ে কাজ হাসিল হবে না শুচিরানী!" 

শুচি বলেছিল তখন, হঠাৎই, কথার কোন পূর্বসূত্র ছাড়াই, "ফিল্মস্টারেরা বিছানায় কেমন জানতে ইচ্ছা করে না মাঝে মাঝে?" 

ঝুঁকে পড়ে কুশের কানের নিচে লতিতে ঠোঁট ছুঁইয়েছিল আলতো করে, ফিসফিস করে বলেছিল, "মিথ্যা বলিনি রেষ্টোরেণ্টে, সত্যিই চান্স পেয়েছি একটা ফিল্মে মেন রোলে!" 

বলেছিল, "বন্ধুদের কাছে গল্প করতে পারবে ফিল্মটা দেখতে দেখতে!" 

সামলে উঠতে দু-এক মুহূর্ত সময় লেগেছিল। তারপর ক্রূর শীতল হাসি হেসেছিল কুশ। শুচিকে একহাতে ঠেলে সরিয়ে দিয়েছিল। বলেছিল, "পয়সা এলেই ক্লাস আসে না জানি। রিক্সাওলার মেয়ে রিক্সাওলার মেয়েই থাকে। তাই বলে এইটুকু কাজের জন্য--?" বলেছিল, "কী তুই ভাবিস জানি না, কিন্তু বেশ্যার অভাব নেই মার্কেটে। আর তাছাড়া--" রূঢ় ইঙ্গিত করেছিল শুচির শরীরের দিকে, "আমার জানার আর গল্প করার কিছু বাকি আছে নাকি?" 

থমকে গিয়েছিল শুচির মুখের হাসি। 

ফিরে এসে কুশের ঝুপড়িটাতে ঢুকেই ওর বুকের উপর ঝাঁপিয়ে পড়েছিল শুচি। সাপের মতন ওর হাতদুটো জড়িয়ে ধরেছিল কুশের ঘাড়, কাঁধ। ওর ঘাড়ের পিছনের এলোমেলো চুলে জড়িয়ে গিয়েছিল শুচির যত্নে ম্যানিকিওর করা সাদা ধপধপে আঙুলগুলো। কুশের নিচের ঠোঁটটাকে কামড়ে ধরেছিল চেপে ওর সুন্দর মুক্তোর মত দাঁতগুলো দিয়ে; ব্যথা দেওয়ার মত করে। তারপর পিছলে সরে গিয়ে রেশমি হাসি হেসে বলেছিল, "আর সব বেশ্যাদের মত কি আমি কুশদা?” ঠোঁট কুঞ্চিত করে চুক চুক শব্দ করেছিল একটা। ওর সুন্দর মুখটা বিকৃত দেখিয়েছিল ঝুপড়ির টিমটিমে আলোয়। “ক'জন রিক্সাওলার মেয়ে থেকে অ্যাকট্রেস হয়েছে? ক'জন নিজের হাতে খুন করেছে? ক'জন অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের রক্ষিতা?" 

"আঃ" বলেছিল কুশ, "খুব ভাল লাগল অনেকদিন পরে দেখা হয়ে, বিরিয়ানীটাও মিথ্যা বলব না দারুণ ছিল; কিন্তু কেটে পড় এবার। আমার দ্বারা ও কাজ হবে না।" 

পাতলা একটা হাসি হেসে চলে গিয়েছিল শুচি। 

  
জেলে যাওয়ার অভিজ্ঞতাটা তিতো স্বাদ আনে জিভে। সত্যি কথা বলতে আলাদাভাবে আগে কখনও কুশ ভেবেই দেখেনি ওই সম্ভাবনাটার কথা। জেলে যাওয়ার আর ইচ্ছা নেই কুশের, খবর হয়ে যাওয়ার আরোই না! রোমাঞ্চ যেমন আছে তেমনই ঝুঁকিও আছে এই লাইনে। 

সুবলদাটা মারা পড়ল বেকার ঝুঁকি নিতে গিয়ে। 

কুশ শুচির থেকে শতহস্ত দূরে থাকতে চায়! 

দু'দিন পরে শুচি এসে উপস্থিত হয়েছিল একটা পিজ্জার প্যাকেট নিয়ে। হেসে বলেছিল, "কি, তুমি ভেবেছিলে আর আসব না? সত্যিই দেখছি ভুলে গেছ আমাকে!" মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল আফসোসের ভঙ্গিতে। 

  
শুচিকে বন্দুক ছুঁড়তে শিখিয়েছিল কুশ। সুবলদা লম্বা, ফর্সা, রোগা মেয়েটাকে দেখিয়ে বলেছিল, "শুচির মধ্যে আছে! ওর হবে!" 

সত্যিই ছিল ওর মধ্যে যা দরকার এই পৃথিবীতে টিঁকে থাকতে। কয়েকদিনের মধ্যেই শিখে নিয়েছিল ও কায়দা-কানুন। 

কুশ অনেককে শিখিয়েছে সেই কলেজের থার্ড ইয়ার থেকে তিনবছর আগে পর্যন্ত অন্ধকার জগতের গলি-ঘুঁজি; কিন্তু শুচি ওর প্রথম আর আজ অব্দি শ্রেষ্ঠ ছাত্রী। গুরুমারা বিদ্যে ওর! 

যতটা গর্ব হওয়া উচিত ততটা গর্ব হয় না কুশের তাতে। 

ওর মনে আছে, শুচিকে; যে শুচির দৃষ্টি সৎ ছিল, যার সর্বগ্রাসী খিদে নগ্ন ছিল। যার চাপা পাতলা ঠোঁটের নীরবতার তীব্র ভাষা একসময় পরিষ্কার ছিল কুশের কাছে! ঊনিশ বছর বয়সের যে শুচি কুশের শিরায় শিরায় আগুন ধরিয়েছিল। যাকে ভাঙ্গা, তৈরী করা, ঘষা মাজা, যাকে অধিকার করা, গুঁড়িয়ে দেওয়া, রক্ষা করা, নষ্ট করা একা কুশের হাতে ছিল, যে শুচি নিজেকে রহস্যের মোড়কে ঢেকে রাখতে শেখেনি, যার আবেগগুলো তৈলাক্ত, পিচ্ছিল, কুশের নাগালের বাইরে চলে যায়নি; যে শেখেনি নিজেকে, নিজের দগদগে আমিত্বকে আড়ালে রাখতে, আড়ালে রাখতে এমনকি কুশেরও, বিশেষ করে কুশেরই! আর কুশ চেয়েছে, আজ অনেকদিন হল, অনেক বছর হল, কুশ শুধু চেয়েছে, জানতে, ভাঙ্গতে, ধরতে, অধিকার করতে; আরেকবার। অনেক পচা গরমের রাতে, বিছানায় ছটফট করে এপাশ-ওপাশ করতে করতে, অনেক প্যাচপ্যাচে বর্ষায় সোঁদা মাটির গন্ধের সাথে কুশ কল্পনা করেছে; শুচির হিমশীতল নকল মোড়কটাকে ভাঙ্গার; ওকে প্রকাশ করে দেওয়ার, নগ্ন করে দেওয়ার, ওকে শেষ করে দেওয়ার। 

  
"তোমার আপত্তিটা কিসের?" ডানহাতের তর্জনীতে কপালের উপরে পড়ে থাকা একগোছা চুলকে জড়াতে জড়াতে জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল শুচি। বিরক্তির ভাঁজ ওর সুন্দর নিটোল কপালে, ঠোঁটদুটো পরস্পরের সাথে চেপে আছে অসন্তুষ্ট এক রেখা! ওর স্পষ্ট অধৈর্য অনুভব করতে পেরেছিল কুশ। ছেলেমানুষী একটা তৃপ্তির মত কোন অনুভূতি কাজ করেছিল ওর ভিতরে! 

কুশের আপত্তির অনেক কারণ আছে; যার মধ্যে খুব ছোট একটা কারণ নয় শুচি নিজে! 

তাছাড়া, পুরোন কেস আছে কুশের নামে অনেক, যে সব কেস লোকে ভুলে গেছে। থানায় পুরোন কেস ফাইল হয়ে পড়ে আছে যারা। সেই সব কেস ফাইল নতুন করে খুলে যাক তা কুশ চায় না! বিপজ্জনক হয়ে উঠেছে জায়গাটা। 

এখান থেকে কেটে পড়াই কুশের ইচ্ছা ছিল। ঝুপড়িটাই সম্পূর্ণ সত্যি নয় ওর জীবনের। টাকা আছে কিছু ব্যাঙ্কে। অন্য কোন জায়গায় গিয়ে নতুন করে কিছু শুরু করতে হবে। 

পচে গেছে এই জায়গাটা। বাড়াবাড়ি হয়ে গিয়ে নিজেরাই নিজেদের শেষ করে দিচ্ছে যত হতচ্ছাড়া হারামীর বাচ্চারা! 

এতদিনে তল্পি গুটিয়ে পিঠটান দেওয়ার কথা কুশের! জাস্ট, তার মধ্যে হঠাৎ শুচি এসে পড়েছে। আর খেলাটা ঠিক কি হচ্ছে এখনও বুঝে উঠতে না পারলেও, কুশ খেলাটাকে উপভোগ করছে; অনেকদিন সামান্য উত্তেজনাটুকুও ছিল না জীবনে! 

"তোর লাভ কি?" পিজ্জার টুকরোয় ছোট কামড় বসিয়ে শুচিকে জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল কুশ, "কী চাস তুই?" 

শুচি বসেছিল আদ্দিকালের আরামকেদারাটায় ঢিলেঢালা ভঙ্গিতে হেলান দিয়ে। ওর পরনে তুঁতে রঙ্গের সালোয়ার কামিজ, সারা শরীরটা যেন ঢলে এলিয়ে পড়েছে! ছোট্ট একটা হাই তুলে আড়মোড়া ভেঙ্গেছিল ও। তারপর, কুশের চোখের দিকে তাকিয়ে মৃদু কৌতুকের হাসি হেসেছিল একটা। আজ ওর ঠোঁটে রক্তের মত টকটকে লাল লিপস্টিক! 

"হিরোইন হব গো!" খিলখিলিয়ে হেসে বলেছিল শুচি। "যে যে কাজ দিচ্ছে মনের মতন করে করে যাওয়ার চেষ্টা করছি তাই। তোমায় বাগে আনতে পারলে খুশি হবে বস্! প্রোডিউসার ওনার বন্ধু যে!" 

'ওনার!' সম্মান আর ধরে না! মুচকি হাসির সাথে ভেবেছিল কুশ। 

"সত্যিই হিরোইনের রোল পেলি তবে?" মুখে বলেছিল ও, "কজনের সাথে শুলি রোলটা পেতে?"

মুখে একগাল হাসি নিয়ে শুচি বলেছিল, "যতজনের সাথে দরকার! তোমায় তো করলাম অফার! তুমিই তো রাজি হচ্ছ না!" 

  
কুশের মনে আছে শুচিকে, প্রথমবার একজন জীবন্ত মানুষের উপর গুলি চালানোর পর।

মারতে ওরা এসেছিল কুশকে; ভাবেনি কুশের সঙ্গী মেয়েটার থেকে সাবধান হওয়ার কথা।

আর, শুচি অব্যর্থ নিশানায় গুলি চালিয়েছিল! গলা ফুঁড়ে বেরিয়ে গিয়েছিল গুলি! আর রক্ত বেরিয়েছিল গলগল করে, অজস্র, অফুরন্ত রক্ত। 

মরতে সময় নিয়েছিল ছেলেটা; ধড়ফড় করেছিল ওর দেহটা বহুক্ষণ, কতক্ষণ যেন!

শুচি বলেছিল, "ভাল হয়েছে, মেরে ফেলতে এসেছিল তোমায়, ভাল হয়েছে!" 

আর, কুশ সেখানেই, সেই আধো অন্ধকার গলিতে, সেই রক্তাক্ত মৃতদেহের পাশে প্রথমবার চুম্বন করেছিল ওকে! নিজের দুহাতের বেড়ে অনুভব করেছিল হালকা একটা কাঁপুনি শুচির সারা শরীরে। বৃষ্টিতে ভেজা পাখির মত। 

শুচি আঁকড়ে ধরেছিল ওকে! ডুবন্ত মানুষ যেমন করে কুটি আঁকড়ে ধরে তেমন করে। ওর নখের আঁচড়ে চিরে গিয়েছিল কুশের ঘাড়! আর, ওদের প্রথম চুম্বন ছিল নেশার্ত মানুষের নেশার মত, ড্রাগের মত; বিষের মত। 

এখন, কুশের আরামকেদারায় এলিয়ে বসে শুচি বলেছিল, "মনে আছে? দত্তদের গ্যারাজে তোমায় পুলিশের মুখে ফেলে পালিয়েছিলাম কুশদা! বদলা চাও না? সত্যিই?" সাপের মত উঠে দাঁড়িয়েছিল হেলেদুলে! কুশের কাছে এসে ওর গালের উপর বিষাক্ত, গরম নিশ্বাস ফেলেছিল, বলেছিল, "মেরে ফেলতে পারবে না এখুনি আমায়, অমর্ত্য পোদ্দার খেপে যাবে!" খিলখিলিয়ে হেসে বলেছিল, "কিন্তু, সত্যিই চাও না আমায়?" 

কুশ চায়। কুশ চায় ভেঙ্গে ফেলতে, গুঁড়িয়ে দিতে পায়ের তলায়। সজোরে ওর নরম গলা চেপে ধরতে, নিজের আঙ্গুলের তলায় অনুভব করতে শুচির প্রতিরোধ, আর সেই প্রতিরোধের অবসান। ওর নিশ্বাস বন্ধ হয়ে আসবে তখন, ওর চোখের তারা নিষ্প্রভ হয়ে যাবে; চারিদিক থেকে কুশকে ছাড়া আর কিছুকে অনুভব করবে না। জীবনের শেষ কয়েকটা ক্ষীণ মুহূর্ত, আর কিছু ভাববে না, কিছু দেখবে না শুচি! ওর ঔদ্ধত্য, ওর সমস্ত খেলার নিচে শুচি আসলে তো একটা পাখির কম্পমান প্রাণশক্তির মত ভঙ্গুর! আর--কাপড়ে লাগা রক্তের দাগের মত স্থায়ী! কুশের চামড়ার নিচে অস্বস্তিকর চুলকানির মত। কিছুতেই যায় না! 

ঘষে তুলে ফেলা যায় না। 

কুশ শুচিকে চায়, ওর প্রোডিউসার, ওর ডিরেক্টর, ওর রূপোলী পর্দার স্বপ্ন, ওর অ্যাডমায়ারের দলের থেকে ছিনিয়ে নিতে চায় কুশ শুচিকে! ওর শরীরে কামড়ের দাগ দিয়ে, রক্তাক্ত, ক্ষতবিক্ষত করে দিতে চায়! দু'বাহুর বন্ধনে পিষে মেরে ফেলতে চায়! 

কুশ চায় শুচির থেকে নিরাপদ দূরত্ব বজায় রাখতে। 

সহজ নয় তা। অসম্ভবও হয়তো বলা যায়; কুশ বলে না। কুশ বাস্তববাদী। কুশ জানে, সত্যি সত্যি চাইলে অনেকদূরে চলে যেতে পারে ও শুচির থেকে। কিন্তু জোর দিয়ে চাওয়ার জোর পায় না মনের মধ্যে। 

  
চাঁদুর দোকানে বসে চায়ের খুরিতে চুমুক দিতে দিতে কুশ ভাবছিল, শুচিকে, প্রচণ্ড গরম, গরম চা গলা ভেজানোর বদলে আরো কাঠ করে দিচ্ছিল। আর, বস্তির কবি শ্যামুদা বলেছিলেন, "কি রে কুশ? শরীর ভাল তো? কেমন লাল দেখাচ্ছে তোর চোখ-মুখ!" 

"এই গরম শ্যামুদা! গলা শুকিয়ে কাঠ!" বলেছিল কুশ। 

"আঃ! তৃষ্ণা! তৃষ্ণাই তো সব রে!" বলেছিলেন কবি শ্যামুদা, "তৃষ্ণাই তো সব!" 

"তৃষ্ণাই তো সব!" ভেবেছিল কুশ। 

"তৃষ্ণা মিটিয়ে ফেললেই হয়--" ভেবেছিল। 

  
"তোমার নিজের ইমান নেই বলে তুমি সবাইকে বেইমান সন্দেহ করো।" বলেছিল একদিন শুচি। বলেছিল, "আমি পুলিশ ডেকে আনিনি! আমি খবর সাপ্লাই করিনি!" অধৈর্য্য একটা গরম নিশ্বাস ফেলে বলেছিল, "আমি শুধু পালিয়েছিলাম; সুবলদা বুঝেছিল, সুবলদা মাফ করেছিল আমায়!"

"হ্যাঁ!" ধীর অলস গলায় বলেছিল কুশ, "সুবলদা মানুষটা ভাল ছিল। তাই মারা পড়ল! অতিরিক্ত বিশ্বাস করত সবাইকে!" ফুঃ করে বিড়ির ধোঁয়া ছেড়েছিল একরাশ। 

"ওঃ! আর তুমি মানুষটা খারাপ! কারুকে বিশ্বাস করো না!" শুচি বলেছিল টেনে টেনে, "তাই তুমি বেঁচে যাবে?" 

"তাই, তুই সোজা অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের বাসায় গিয়ে উঠেছিলি পুলিশের হাত থেকে পালিয়ে, বেইমানী করিস নি বলে!" যেন আগের কোন কথার সূত্র ধরে অন্যমনস্ক সুরে বলেছিল কুশ। 

"তো?" শুচির ফর্সা নিটোল গলা টানটান হয়ে উঠেছিল, "তাতে কি? কারো বিয়ে করা মাগ তো আমি নই যে ভাতার জেলে গেলে তার অপেক্ষায় হা হুতোশ করে বসে থাকব!" 

কুশ ভেবে দেখেছিল তখন, শুচির কথায় যুক্তি আছে! ভাববার চেষ্টা করে দেখেছিল, পুরোন ছাতাধরা মধ্যবিত্ত বোধগুলো কী কাজ করেছে ওর মধ্যে, যে শুচির সটান অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের কাছে যাওয়ায় অত রাগ হয়েছিল ওর! কিছু কি কথা ছিল ওদের মধ্যে? না বলা কোনও অঙ্গীকার? কুশের বোধ হয় মনে হয়েছিল আছে, শুচির মনে হয়নি। 

"তোমার এত রাগ কেন আমার উপর জানো তুমি?" বলে চলেছিল শুচি; সবটাই, খেলা ওর কাছে! কুশের কাছেও। আর খেলায় কেউ হারে, কেউ জেতে; কিছু খেলনা ভেঙ্গে যায়; খেলুড়ে দুরন্ত হলে সব খেলনাই ভেঙ্গে যায়। 

"তোমার রাগ, কারণ, তুমি আমার সাথে বেইমানী করার আগেই আমি পালিয়েছি তোমার খপ্পর থেকে, তুমি আমায় বিক্রী করার আগে নিজেকে নিজে বিক্রী করেছি!" 

”তোমায় টেক্কা মেরেছি তোমার নিজের খেলায়!" গর্বের সুরে বলেছিল শুচি। 

আর, কুশ ভেবেছিল, "না!", কুশ জানে, সত্যি নয় একথা! অনেকবার, অনেকবছর ধরে ভেবেছে কুশ, অনেক তোলপাড় করেছে এ প্রশ্নে মনে মনে, কুশ বেইমানী করত না সেই শুচির সাথে; বিক্রী করতে পারত না ওকে! উনিশ বছরের সেই শুচিকে যার চোখের দৃষ্টি তীব্র ছিল, হাতের নিশানা অব্যর্থ ছিল, আর যার হাসিতে ছিল নগ্ন খিদে! 

  
নেশা ভাল জিনিস, স্নায়ুগুলোকে অসাড় করে দেয়, আবার সটান করে তোলে। কমদামী মদের নেশা, কমদামী হতে পারে, কিন্তু কম দামী নয়! নিজের রসিকতায় নিজেই হাসছিল কুশ মুচকি মুচকি, সেদিন যখন এসেছিল শুচি ওর ঝুপড়িতে। 

"জ্বালালে তুমি কুশদা!" শুচির গলায় ঝরে পড়েছিল একরাশ বিরক্তি। 

"বেরো এখান থেকে! দূর হ'," বলেছিল কুশ, "কেন এসেছিস আবার?" 

"ইচ্ছা!" বলেছিল শুচি। 

আর, কুশের মাথায় আগুন চড়ে গিয়েছিল তখন হঠাৎই! তৃষ্ণা মিটিয়ে নিলেই হয়, ভেবেছিল ও। শুচিকে বিছানার উপর চেপে ধরেছিল ও ওর সমস্ত শরীরটা দিয়ে, শুচির পাতলা বিতৃষ্ণায় বেঁকে থাকা রং করা ঠোঁটের উপর চেপে ধরেছিল নিজের খসখসে শুকনো ঠোঁটদুটো। রোগাপাতলা চেহারা কুশের, কিন্তু লোকে বলে হাড়ে জোর আছে। 

শুচি বাধা দেয়নি। বরং ছোট্ট একটা নিশ্বাস ফেলে ওর দুহাতের বেড়ে গলে গিয়েছিল যেন। মাথা আরও গরম হয়ে গিয়েছিল কুশের। সজোরে কামড় বসিয়েছিল ও শুচির ঠোঁটে, রক্ত বের করে দেওয়ার মত জোরে। কুশ চায় শুচি বাধা দিক; কুশ চায় ও লড়াই করুক! 

শুচি কিন্তু রেশমী গলায় ডেকেছিল, "কুশদা!" আর, হেসে হালকা সুরে বিড়বিড় করে বলেছিল, "আঃ! আগে জানলে আমিই তোমায় চোলাই এনে দিতাম!" 

ওর বুকের যেখানে চামড়া বাকি জায়গার তুলনায় ফর্সা বেশি, যেন স্বচ্ছ-প্রায়, নীল শিরাগুলো স্পষ্ট হয়ে আছে সাপের মত, পরস্পরের সাথে মিলে গেছে এঁকেবেঁকে, সেখানে কামড় বসিয়েছিল কুশ; নেশার্ত অন্যমনস্কভাবে ভেবেছিল, "আচ্ছা! এখনও কি রক্ত অবশিষ্ট আছে শুচির শরীরে? এখনও কি দাঁতের চাপে ভেঙ্গে দেওয়া যায় ওর চামড়াকে?" 

পরে, ওর ঘামে ভেজা এলোমেলো চুলগুলোকে দুহাতের আঙ্গুলের ফাঁকে নাড়াচাড়া করতে করতে শুচি বলেছিল, "মনে আছে কুশদা তোমাদের কলেজের দীপালিকে? মনে আছে আমায় শুনিয়েছিলে দীপালিকে দেখে তোমার কোন কবিতা মনে পড়ত?" 

সহজসুরে বলেছিল, "বনলতা সেন, বড়ই ক্লিশে তোমার প্রেমের কবিতা ছিল কুশদা। ব্যাঙ্কের কেরানীর মেয়ে। তুমি ছাড়াও আরও তিন-চারজনের কাছে উপহার পেত ও দামী-দামী। আমাকে কিন্তু কখনো উপহার দাওনি কিছু।" অন্যমনস্ক চাপাসুরে বলেছিল, "রিক্সাওলার মেয়েকে দেখে বনলতা সেন মনে পড়াটা ঠিক সভ্য দস্তুরও নয় অবশ্য। তোমার সভ্য ফ্যান্টাসিতে আমার স্থান ছিল না কখনোই। বন্য ফ্যান্টাসিতে অবিশ্যি--" কথা শেষ না করে হেসে উঠেছিল শুচি। 

আর, কুশের নেশা কেটে যাচ্ছিল তখন, আর কুশের ইচ্ছা ছিল না শুচির সাথে পুরোন দিনের স্মৃতি রোমন্থন করার। 

দীপালিকে মনে আছে কুশের, ওদের ক্লাসের শ্রেষ্ঠ সুন্দরী ছিল ও। ভাল মেয়ে। ক্লাসের আরো অনেকের মতই কুশও মাঝে মাঝে দিবাস্বপ্ন দেখত দীপালিকে নিয়ে। বিয়ে থা করে সংসার করছে ও এখন। ফুটফুটে এক ছেলের মা। 

গলার মধ্যে ঘোঁত করে অর্ধস্ফূট এক শব্দ করেছিল কুশ। 

"কদিন আগে দেখলাম তাকে; তোমার দীপালিকে, বাজারে, মোটা হয়েছে।" 

"পালাবো এখান থেকে।" বলেছিল কুশ। আর, মনে হয় নেশা কাটেনি ওর পুরোপুরি। 

"কী?" শুচির কথার খেই হারিয়ে গিয়েছিল, আঙ্গুলের নড়াচড়া থেমে গিয়েছিল। 

"কী?" বলেছিল ও। 

"পালাবো।" কনুই-এ ভর দিয়ে উঠে বলেছিল কুশ, "চল আমার সাথে।" 

একমুহূর্তের জন্য যেন বিস্ফারিত হয়েছিল শুচির চোখ। তারপর হেসে গড়িয়ে পড়েছিল। হাসির দমকে কেঁপে কেঁপে উঠেছিল কুশের শরীরের নিচে ওর নগ্ন শরীরটা। 

"কোথায়--" বলতে চেষ্টা করেছিল শুচি; হাসির নতুন দমক এসে পড়ায় কথা শেষ করতে পারেনি।

আর, ওর হাসিতে কুঞ্চিত, লাল হয়ে যাওয়া মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে আস্তে আস্তে কুশের নেশা সত্যিই কেটে গেছিল তখন। 

মনে মনে কল্পনা করেছিল ও, এই মুহূর্তে শুচির নরম গলাটাকে চেপে ধরে ওর হাসি জন্মের মত বন্ধ করে দিতে কেমন লাগবে-- 

"কোথায়?" শেষ পর্যন্ত হাসি থামিয়ে হাতের তালুতে চোখের জল মুছতে মুছতে প্রশ্ন করেছিল শুচি, "কোথায় যাবে?" 

কুশ বিছানা ছেড়ে উঠেছিল তখন, মেঝেতে ফেলে দেওয়া ওর ঢল্লা টি-শার্ট আর প্যাণ্টটা তুলে নিয়েছিল, ওর প্রশ্নটাকে সম্পূর্ণ অগ্রাহ্য করে, বলেছিল, "পালা এবার এখান থেকে, কাজ আছে আমার!" 

নির্লজ্জ ভঙ্গিতে আড়মোড়া ভেঙ্গেছিল শুচি; তাড়াহুড়োর কোন লক্ষণ দেখায়নি। 

  
দিন কাটে, প্রায় রোজই আসে শুচি; কানের কাছে ঘ্যান্ ঘ্যান্ করে। 

আশাও করেনি কুশ। শুচির সম্পর্কে যদি কুশ এতটুকু কিছু জেনে থাকে, তা হল, হাল ছাড়ার পাত্রী ও নয়; কোন কিছু যদি ও কখনো চায়, তবে তা নিয়ে দিবাস্বপ্ন দেখার জন্য চায় না; অনিবার্য আকাঙ্ক্ষায়, অপ্রতিরোধ্য বেগে সেটাকে মুষ্টিগত করার জন্য চায়। নির্জীব, রক্তশূন্য নয় শুচির চাওয়া পাওয়া। 

অপ্রেমে তীক্ষ্ণ ও। জামায় লাগা রক্তের দাগের মত, রক্তাক্ত গলিতে রক্তাক্ত মৃতদেহের পাশে প্রথম চুম্বনের মত, মৃত্যুর মত। আর উজ্জ্বল নতুন স্বপ্নের ঝোঁকে কুশকে ফেলে রেখে যাওয়ার নির্মম স্বার্থপরতায়। 

কুশের সম্পর্কে সুবলদা একই কথা বলত। 

শুচিকে জড়িয়ে ধরে ওর মুখের উপর ঠোঁট রেখে কুশ ওর জন্য নানা কষ্টকর মৃত্যুর উপায় ভাবে।

শুচিও যে সেইসময় কুশকে যমের দক্ষিণদুয়ারে পাঠানোর বিভিন্ন পদ্ধতি চিন্তা করে তাতে কুশের সন্দেহ নেই। 

আর, মাঝে মাঝে কুশ ভাবে, থেকে গেলেও হয় এখানে! কাজটা করলেও হয়; পোষাচ্ছে না এই ম্যাদামারা জীবন। অন্তত, নিজের হাতে শুচিকে শেষ করার ইচ্ছাটা পূর্ণ হওয়ার একটা আশা থাকে তাতে! যত দিন যাচ্ছে, ইচ্ছাটার তীব্রতা বেড়ে চলেছে ততই। 

সুখ-কল্পনায় দোষ নেই। 

  
অপরাধের জগতের টান আলাদা! নেশা আলাদা! 

ভদ্রলোক কেউ এই পৃথিবীতে আছে কিনা কুশের জানা নেই। থাকতেও পারে, সত্যিই পবিত্রমনা, আদর্শবাদী, ভুলেও কোন বদচিন্তা মাথাতেই আসে না যার; কিন্তু শতকরা নিরানব্বই ভাগ লোক যে তা নয়, তাতে কোন সন্দেহ নেই। 

সমাজকে টিঁকিয়ে রাখার জন্য লোকে ভদ্র সাজে। নিজেদের সমস্ত সত্য আকাঙ্ক্ষাকে চেপে রেখে নকল একটা মুখোশের আড়ালে সব সমাজবিরোধী স্বার্থপর ভোগী লালসাগুলোকে দমন করে থাকে। আসল মানুষের বদলে তাই খোসা নিয়েই সমাজের যত কাজ-কারবার। 

সমাজ থেকে একবার বেরিয়ে গিয়েছে যে, নিষিদ্ধ ফলের মত সমাজ বহির্ভূত অপরাধের স্বাদ যে একবার পেয়েছে; নিজের কামনাকে উন্মুক্ত করার সুযোগ যার একবার হয়েছে, প্রথাগত সামাজিক জীবনে ফিরে আসা কঠিন তার। 

সেই বাধাবন্ধহীন স্বেচ্ছাচারী স্বাধীনতার টান এড়ানো কঠিন।

অন্যায়ের প্রলোভন এড়ানো শক্ত। 

কুশের গলায় মুখ ঘষতে ঘষতে শুচি ফিসফিস করে বলেছিল, "তবে? কী ঠিক করলে?" 

চিৎ হয়ে শুয়ে শিলিং ফ্যানের বনবন্ ঘোরা দেখতে দেখতে কুশ ভেবেছিল, 'ক্ষতি কী?' 

  
সেদিনও সেইভাবেই তক্তপোষটার উপর চিৎ হয়ে শুয়েছিল কুশ। ফ্যানটা ঝুলকালিতে বোঝাই। হাওয়া হয় না ভাল। 

কাজটা ভালয় ভালয়ই মিটে গেছে। একটা লাশ পড়েছে মাত্র! 

দরজাটা হঠাৎ খুলে গিয়েছিল। "নাঃ," ভেবেছিল কুশ, একটা হুড়কোর ব্যবস্থা অন্তত করতেই হবে এবার। 

ঘরে এসে ঢুকেছিল শুচি, বলেছিল, "চলো, উঠে পড়ো! কোথায় যাবে বলছিলে সেদিন চলো!"

ওর মুখ-চোখ লাল হয়ে আছে! সুগঠিত বুকজোড়া ওঠা-পড়া করছে হাপরের মত! টাইট জিনস-টপে ঢাকা ঘূর্ণি যেন একটা। সুন্দরী শুচি, না ভেবে পারেনি কুশ। 

ভ্রূ কুঁচকে তাকিয়েছিল কুশ। শান্ত গলাতেই জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল, "কী?" 

মনটা কু-ডাক ডেকেছিল। শুচি কে দেখে সেই অনুভূতি নতুন কিছু নয়। অবিচলিত ভাবটা মুখে বজায় রেখেছিল কুশ, নিস্পৃহ অলস গলায় বলেছিল, "কী বলছিস?" 

শুচি চোখ সরিয়ে নিয়েছিল ওর চোখের থেকে। যখন আবার কথা বলেছিল, ওর গলার স্বরে অল্প একটু কাঁপুনি অনুভব কু্রেছিল কুশ, কিন্তু একটা অসহিষ্ণু, অধৈর্য ধারও ছিল ওর কথাগুলোয়, "বেশি বোঝানোর সময় নেই কুশদা। চলো এখন!" 

কুশ নড়েনি। তীক্ষ্ণ দৃষ্টিতে তাকিয়েছিল শুচির দিকে। শুচি ওর ধপধপে সাদা দাঁতগুলো দিয়ে সজোরে চেপে ধরেছিল ওর নিচের ঠোঁটটাকে। একটু থেমে থেকে তারপর চোখ তুলে তাকিয়েছিল শুচি। সোজা কুশের চোখের দিকে তাকিয়ে বলেছিল, "কাল রেড হবে এখানে। পুলিশের গুলিতে মারা পড়বে তুমি!" 

বুকের মধ্যে ধক করে উঠেছিল। মুখে কুশ বলেছিল, "তুই কী করে জানলি?" 

কুৎসিত তীক্ষ্ণ হাসির মত একটা ভাব ফুটে উঠেছিল শুচির মুখে। বলেছিল, "অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের বাসায় আলোচনা চলছে যে গো! তুমি মরলে অনেক দিক থেকে মিডিয়ার নজর সরিয়ে নেওয়া যাবে আপাতত কিছুদিনের জন্য!" 

"হুম্!" যেন আলাপছলে বলেছিল তখন কুশ, "মিডিয়ার দৃষ্টি খুব প্রখর রে আজকাল, অত সহজে ঘুরবে না।" 

"মিথ্যে বলছি না আমি কুশদা!" দৃশ্যতই একটা ঢোঁক গিলেছিল শুচি, "চলো এখান থেকে! পালাতে হবে!" 

"তাই?" একটা সিগারেট বের করেছিল পকেট থেকে কুশ তখন, পকেট চাপড়ে লাইটারটা খুঁজতে খুঁজতে বলেছিল, "পালাতে হবে?" 

"কুশদা!" 

"পালাতে তো হবে! কিন্তু কোথায় পালাবো?" সিগারেটটাকে ধরিয়ে বলেছিল কুশ, "কী করে জানব এই ঘরের বাইরে পুলিশ রেখে আসিস নি?" 

"না, আমি!" বলার চেষ্টা করেছিল শুচি, "বিশ্বাস করো--" বলতে শুরু করেছিল। 

"বিশ্বাস?" তীক্ষ্ণ হাসির মত একটা শব্দ করেছিল কুশ। বালিশের তলা থেকে বের করেছিল পিস্তলটাকে। 

শুচির চোখদুটো বিস্ফারিত হয়ে উঠেছিল মুহূর্তের জন্য, বলেছিল, "আমি কোন বেইমানী করিনি তোমার সাথে! আমি জানতাম না অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের প্ল্যান, বিশ্বাস করো!" বলেছিল, "কোন লাভ হবে না তোমার আমায় মেরে!" 

কুশ ধারালো হাসি হেসেছিল তখন, বলেছিল, "লাভের জন্যই সবসময় আমি কাজ করি না। তৃপ্তিরও ব্যপার আছে একটা!" 

শুচির মুখ থমথমে হয়ে গিয়েছিল মুহূর্তের জন্য। চোয়াল শক্ত হয়ে গিয়েছিল। ঝাঁকুনির মত করে মাথা নাড়িয়েছিল ও একবার। তারপর বলেছিল, "আচ্ছা! বেশ! এখনই মেরো না আমাকে! তোমার সঙ্গে তো যাব আমি, যদি ঝামেলা বোঝ তো আগে গুলি কোর আমায়!" 

"আমার সঙ্গে যাবি?" জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল কুশ, "কোথায় যাবি? কদ্দূর?" 

"কদ্দূর?" হেসে বলেছিল শুচি, "জাহান্নামে যাব তোমার সাথে।" বলেছিল, "আর ফিরে যেতে পারব অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারের কাছে? মেরে পুঁতে ফেলবে না আমায় কাল তোমায় খুঁজে না পেলে? লাশটাও আর কাকে-পক্ষীতে খুঁজে পাবে না!" 

অমর্ত্য পোদ্দার শুচিকে মেরে পুঁতে ফেলবে এই চিন্তাটা কুশের রুচিসম্মত নয়! 

শুচিকে মেরে পুঁতে ফেলার অধিকার যদি কারো থেকে থাকে তবে তা একমাত্র কুশের। 

কিন্তু, শুচি সত্যিই ওর সাথে অজানার উদ্দেশ্যে রওনা হতে চাইছে এটা বিশ্বাস করা যায় না। মেন হিরোইনের রোল পাওয়ার কথাটা মিথ্যা হতে পারে, কিন্তু সত্যিই যে বাংলা সিনেমায় খুচখাচ রোলে আজকাল চান্স পাচ্ছে শুচি সেকথা তো আর মিথ্যে নয়! 

সেই সোনালী স্বপ্ন ফেলে শুচি কুশের সাথে পাড়ি দিতে চায় এমন গাল-গপ্পে বিশ্বাস করার মত বোকা কুশ নয়! প্যাঁচ কিছু না কিছু আছে। 

যথেষ্ট খেলা হয়েছে, মনে মনে ভেবেছিল কুশ। বন্দুকটা তাক করেছিল শুচির দিকে। একটা গুলিতেই খেলা শেষ করে দেওয়া যায় এখন। 

গম্ভীর গলায় বলেছিল, "যথেষ্ট ন্যাকামো হয়ে গেছে! সত্যি করে বল কী চাল চালছিস এবার। আমায় বাঁচতে দিয়ে তোর লাভ কী? আমায় কীরকম গাড়োল পেয়েছিস যে এই সব গুল-গপ্পে বিশ্বাস করবো?" 

শুচির মুখে পরপর অনেকগুলো অভিব্যক্তি খেলে গিয়েছিল তখন; তিক্ত রাগ, ঘৃণা, বিতৃষ্ণা; বিতৃষ্ণা থেকে তীব্র হতাশা; হতাশার থেকে একধরনের উৎকট কৌতুক। শেষটায় অদ্ভুত একটা হাসি ফুটে উঠেছিল ওর ঠোঁটে! 

"নাঃ!" বলেছিল শুচি, "তুমি গাড়োল হবে কেন? আমিই বোকা!" একটু থেমে চোখ সরু করে ঘাড় বাঁকিয়ে তাকিয়েছিল কুশের দিকে! বলেছিল, "লাভ! কী লাভ আমার!" 

তীক্ষ্ণ হাসি হেসে বলেছিল, "রিক্সাওলাদের মেয়েরাও বিয়ে করে ঘর-সংসার করে কুশদা!" একটু থেমে থেকে বলেছিল, "লাভ! কী লাভের জন্য আঠের বছর বয়সে তোমাদের দলে ভিড়েছিলাম সে-সব আশা-ভরসা ছেড়ে? কী লাভের আশায় খুনিদের দলে নাম লিখিয়েছিলাম? নিজে হাতে খুন করেছিলাম কার জন্য? কিসের জন্য আজ পোদ্দারের বাসার আরাম, এত স্বপ্নের হিরোইনের রোল ছেড়ে এখানে এসেছি মরতে?" 

তীক্ষ্ণ গভীর শ্বাস ছেড়েছিল একটা শুচি, "মরণই ভাল আমার!" বলেছিল, "হাড় জুড়োয়!" 

কুশ তীব্র চোখে তাকিয়েছিল শুচির চোখের দিকে খানিকক্ষণ। বুঝতে চেষ্টা করেছিল, শুচি অভিনয় করছে না কি সত্যি সত্যিই ও বিশ্বাস করে ওর নিজের কথায়? মেয়েলি প্রবণতা এগুলো, নিজেদের প্রবৃত্তিগুলোকে এইভাবে অস্বীকার করার ঝোঁক! যত কুকীর্তি যত সব প্রেমের জন্য করেছি ভাবতে মেয়েরা ভালবাসে। নিজের চোখে নিজের দাম বাড়ে তাতে ওদের। 

কিন্তু সত্যি যদি এতে শুচি নিজে বিশ্বাস করে, তবে লাভ কুশের! 

বন্দুকটা নামিয়ে নিয়ে, ক্লান্ত চোখের উপর একবার বাঁ-হাতের তালু্টা ঘষে নিয়ে কুশ বলেছিল, "চল তবে! দেখা যাক!" 

  
লাস্ট ট্রেনে কুশের দেশের বাড়ির দিকে চলেছিল ওরা, শেষ স্টেশনে নেমেও বেশ খানিকটা পথ। কুশের মা-বাবা বেঁচে থাকতে মাঝে মাঝে দেখা-শোনা করতে যাওয়া হত সেখানে! অনেককাল খোঁজ-খবর নেওয়া হয়নি। 

শুনশান কামরাটা, ওরা দু'জন ছাড়া আর একজন মাত্র লোক; কামরার সম্পূর্ণ উল্টোদিকের দরজার সামনে মস্তবড় ঝুড়ি নিয়ে বসে বসে ঢুলছে মাথায় গামছা-বাঁধা এক দেহাতী।

আকাশ-পাতাল ভাবছিল কুশ। 

"শালা খানকির ছেলে!" পাশ থেকে শুচির গলা এসেছিল ভেসে। ট্রেনে ওঠার পর থেকেই অমর্ত্য পোদ্দারকে নানা মধুর অভিধায় অভিহিত করে চলেছে শুচি। 

মাঝে মাঝেই আফসোস যখন অত্যন্ত বেড়ে যাচ্ছে আর নিজেকে সামলে রাখতে পারছে না, গালাগালির তুবড়ি ছো্টাচ্ছে ও। 

কুশের মুখে কৌতুকের হাসি ফুটে উঠেছিল একটা। বহুদিন আগের, উনিশ বছরের শুচির মুখের ভাষা বস্তিসুলভ ছিল, যাকে মানুষ নারীসুলভ বলে তা ছিল না। কিন্তু শেষের এই কদিনে শুচিকে মুখ-খারাপ করতে শোনেনি কুশ। হিরোইন হওয়ার প্রস্তুতির অঙ্গ ছিল বোধহয় ওটাও। 

উত্তেজনায় টান টান হয়ে থাকা শুচির দেহটাকে আড়চোখে দেখেছিল কুশ, আর ভাবছিল, আঃ! সত্যিই ভাল হিরোইন হত শুচি; বাংলা সিনেমার দিন ফিরে যেত! ওই তো ধুমসি ধুমসি হিরোইন সব আজকাল! কেউ টেক্কা দিতে পারত না শুচিকে। 

"বাঞ্চোৎ কে যদি হাতে পাই একবার তো--" শুচি বলছিল। 

ঠোঁটের আধপোড়া সিগারেটটাকে জানলা গলিয়ে ফেলে দিয়েছিল তখন কুশ। হাত বাড়িয়ে শুচির গলার পিছনে হাত দিয়ে টেনে এনেছিল ওর মুখটাকে নিজের মুখের উপরে! 

আর, বহুদিন পরে আজ ওকে বাধা দেওয়ার চেষ্টা করেছিল শুচি। মুখটাকে ফিরিয়ে নিয়েছিল। বলেছিল, "আর তুমি! তুমি মনে করছ এতদিনে বাগে পেলে আমাকে, না?! অত সহজ না কুশদা, দাঁড়াও না--" 

ওর ঠোঁটের উপরে সজোরে নিজের ঠোঁটটাকে চেপে ধরেছিল কুশ, বজ্রমুষ্টিতে চেপে ধরেছিল ওর ঘাড়। শুচি আবার বেইমানী করবে, জানে ও! একজায়গায় আটকে থাকার মেয়ে ও নয়! একদিন হয়তো গলা টিপে ওকে শেষ করে দেওয়ার দিন আসবে! কিন্তু আজই সে দিন নয়! 

শুচি খামচে ধরেছিল কুশের কাঁধ। 

অন্ধকারের মধ্যে দিয়ে ট্রেনটা চলেছিল গন্তব্যে।  


**Author's Note:**

> এখানে কমেন্ট করার ইচ্ছা না হলে প্লিজ এই লিঙ্ক এ কমেন্ট করুন। আসলেই, প্লিজ প্লিজ কমেন্ত করুন। ----- > http://www.parabaas.com/PB62/LEKHA/gPiu62.shtml


End file.
